Cruel General Red
のレッドリボン |Rōmaji title = Hijō no Reddo Ribon |Literal title = The Heartless Red Ribbon |Series = DB |Number = 34 |Saga = Red Ribbon Army Saga |Manga = The Red Ribbon *The Dragon Ball Scramble |Airdate = October 15, 1986 |English Airdate = February 18, 2002 |Previous = The Legend of a Dragon |Next = Cold Reception }} のレッドリボン|''Hijō no Reddo Ribon''|lit. "The Heartless Red Ribbon"}} is the thirty-fourth episode of Dragon Ball and the sixth episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on October 15, 1986. Its original American airdate was February 18, 2002. Summary This episode starts with Goku messing around with a group of monkeys. But after a while Goku leaves to continue searching for the Dragon Ball. However a storm starts and both Goku and Colonel Silver's goons stop searching. Inside Colonel Silver's cabin, he and Staff Officer Black are talking through transmitters. Colonel Silver says that with the river over-flowing, the Dragon Ball could wash up on shore, and that he will continue in the morning. In the morning the search resumes, however two guys are snoozing and rudely awakened by Colonel Silver's gun. They talk about how pointless the search is when Goku comes and finds the Dragon Ball in less than a minute. They try to steal it only to be easily beaten by Goku. Then Colonel Silver comes and blows up the Flying Nimbus with his Rocket Launcher. Goku gets mad and beats him up when he is down. He then takes some capsules from Silver's cabin and finds a robot and a plane. Goku has the robot pilot the plane to the North. Meanwhile, at the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, Commander Red receives news of Colonel Silver's loss. He has Silver brought before him. Colonel Silver asks for a second chance, but Commander Red says there is no second chance in the army. Then Staff Officer Black says that Goku is moving into General White's territory, and radios General White to warn him. Meanwhile, the robot systems crashes due to the cold of the northern mountains and crashes the plane. Goku freezes, then a mysterious girl drags him home only a few minutes before General White's men arrive. Major Events *Goku finds the Five Star Dragon Ball. *Colonel Silver destroys the Flying Nimbus with a Rocket Launcher. *Goku defeats Colonel Silver. *Goku crash lands in an airplane near Muscle Tower. Battles *Goku vs. Red Ribbon Soldiers *Goku vs. Colonel Silver Appearances Characters *Goku *Suno *Commander Red *Staff Officer Black *General White *Colonel Silver Locations *Red Ribbon Army Headquarters *Colonel Silver's Camp *Muscle Tower Objects *Dragon Radar *Power Pole *Dragon Ball *Gun *Flying Nimbus *Rocket Launcher *Capsule *Red Ribbon Robot *Airplane Differences from the Manga *The opening scenes of the episode with Colonel Silvers men searching the river for the Dragon Ball and Goku's time with the monkeys is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, after Goku hits Silver in the stomach he follows it up by knocking him out with his tail. In the anime, after he hits Silver in the stomach he first tries to walk away, only after dodging several other punches does he knock him out. *In the manga, Commander Red speaks to Colonel Silver over the radio. In the anime, Staff Officer Black speaks to him instead and relays the information to the Commander. *Colonel Silver at the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters asking for a second chance and being sent away is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *There is a flaw in the title since Commander Red is not a General, but the leader of the Red Ribbon Army. The reason for this error is likely due to the rank of "General" being the highest actual rank as opposed to "Commander," which is a more unique rank but not as familiarized in popular culture. **It may also be due to Commander and General technically meaning the same thing in Japan. *There's a slight difference in Silver's interrogation between the Japanese and English versions. In the former, Silver seems honestly shocked that he's being "dismissed" for his loss when Red was nothing but praising of his skills before, whereas the dub has him saying that Goku was too skilled him and begs Red to reconsider. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 34 (BD) pt-br:A Força Red Ribbon e o seu Cruel Comandante es:Episodio 34 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 034 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga Category:Dragon Ball